


Stick the Landing

by RosaTonta



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ???? it is a mystery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kissing, M/M, also there's a pet cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaTonta/pseuds/RosaTonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuya and Mutsuki both try to squeeze into a sweater at the same time. Things go wrong when Suzuya tries to snapchat it to Hanbee. </p><p>Or do they go right? (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick the Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teeny drabble I wrote for a friend. Born mostly of us headcanon jamming on skype. Suzuya has a pet cat and Hanbee crochets sweaters. Also Suzuya and Mutsuki are ???? The line between romance and platonic is so blurred. They hang out and Mutsuki falls asleep on Suzuya and sometimes they kiss and it's really sweet, okay?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fluff!

                It was cold, and the sweater really was big enough for the both of them. Suzuya had presented it like a challenge:  _Let’s see if we can both fit inside the sweater at the same time!_ But Mutsuki knew the outcome from the start, and he was pretty sure Suzuya did, too. Maybe it was boredom that led to it, or maybe just the pleasant feeling of being close with someone. Mutsuki didn’t mind either way.  

As expected, they fit inside the sweater. But unexpectedly, it was harder to move like that than they had guessed. So when Suzuya wanted to fetch his phone to send a quick photo to Hanbee, disaster struck. 

                “Ahh–oh no–!” 

                Well, at least the carpet broke the fall. And something else: Suzuya. 

                “Oh–! Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay!?” Mutsuki asked from his position above the other, the sweater twisted around them almost comically. He worried briefly if it would ever return to shape after this. But mostly, he worried for Suzuya. But instead of any sign of pain, there came only laughter. The sound of it was enough to fill him with relief. He buried his face in Suzuya’s shoulder, wriggling his legs where they tangled with Suzuya’s. “I was actually worried, okay?” He admitted sheepishly. 

                The laughter stopped, and Mutsuki gathered the courage to look up from his shoulder. He hovered over the other, a silence stretching between them. And it was so achingly clear what he wanted to do. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he wanted. It also wasn’t like they _hadn’t_  kissed before. But still, something about closing that gap always filled him with a short jolt of nervousness. But the moment was passing, Suzuya’s large round eyes blinking up at him curiously. It would be so easy to let it go, to do the safe thing and retreat. He could just sit there…

                But he didn’t. He forced himself not to. He pressed his lips to Suzuya’s, warm and soft, and his eyes fluttered shut. Their noses bumped gently, but he didn’t mind. Suzuya reciprocated with a curious and gentle eagerness. It was an unhurried slow burn, and if Mutsuki's arms were both unconstrained, he might have wrapped them around Suzuya. Maybe he would pull closer, maybe he would gently push fingers through hair. The only sure thing was how embarrassing his own thoughts were. It was strange, being so close to someone. New. 

                When they pulled apart, Mutsuki caught his breath and blinked for a few moments, dreamy. That is, until Suzuya's cat plodded over and sat down on his back, trapping them both on the floor without mercy.

.


End file.
